Estrelas e Cinzas
by Scorpion Lyra
Summary: Não importava de quem era a culpa, o final era o mesmo. Akigure.


**You only see what your eyes want to see**

_Você só vê o que seus olhos querem ver_

**How can life be what you want it to be**

_Como a vida pode ser o que você quer que seja_

**You're frozen**

_Você está congelado_

**When your heart's not open**

_Quando seu coração não está aberto_

**You're so consumed with how much you get**

_Você está obcecado com o quanto tem a ganhar_

**You waste your time with hate and regret**

_Perde seu tempo com ódio e arrependimento_

**You're broken**

_Você está quebrado_

**When your heart's not open**

_Quando seu coração não está aberto_

**Now there's no point in placing the blame**

_Agora não há sentido em culpar ninguém_

**And you should know I suffer the same**

_E você deveria saber que eu sofro da mesma forma_

**If I lose you**

_Se eu perder você_

**My heart will be broken**

_Meu coração vai se quebrar_

'**Frozen' – Madonna**

Cinzas

'_Shigure, que estrela é aquela ?' ela sempre perguntava, apontando o ponto mais brilhante no veludo negro do céu._

'_Aquela é a Beta Maior.' Ele respondia, com uma expressão perspicaz após uma pequena pausa durante a qual fingia pensar no assunto antes de inventar um nome qualquer._

xXxXx

Suas mãos tremiam enquanto ela abria, às pressas, um livro grosso, virando suas páginas com tanta violência e desespero que várias delas rasgavam-se e planavam pelo quarto antes de pousar com leveza sobre o imenso carpete escuro.

Ela agora reduzia deliberadamente cada uma daquelas folhas velhas e amassadas a tiras e tiras de papel. Tantas, que tingiam o chão de branco.

A fúria tomava suas mãos, dava a seus olhos uma expressão delirante, turvava seus pensamentos ao ponto de que não conseguia formar sequer um raciocínio coerente a não ser de que ela queria, precisava encontrar o que há tantos anos perdera-se em meio àquelas páginas.

xXxXx

_Um risinho abafado escapou por entre seus lábios infantis. Ela sabia que o nome que ele dava àquela estrela não existia. E não se importava. Se ela pudesse passar mais tempo aconchegada em seus braços quentes, não tinha qualquer problema em acreditar naquela mentirinha._

_Um vento morno passou brincando com seus cabelos, agitando o tecido de seu quimono. Naquela noite fazia calor, mesmo assim Aikto expremeu ainda mais seu corpo pálido contra o dele. Sem isso, ela ainda sentia frio._

_Aquela mesma sensação gélida que sentia quase todos os dias, por estar sozinha, naquela posição isolada de líder do clã. _

_Por isso sempre ansiava pela chegada da noite, quando ela e Shigure sentavam-se juntos na varanda e observavam o céu. Independente de vento, neve ou chuva eles estavam ali e ela nunca sentia frio._

xXxXx

Parou quando o toque áspero do papel contra seus dedos foi substituído pela maciez das pétalas achatadas da pequena flor que guardara ali.

Apertou-a entre seus dedos finos, como se quisesse esmagá-la, destruir tudo o que ela representava, por mais que isso já estivesse em ruínas.

Seus pensamentos furiosos congelaram, opondo-se às poucas lágrimas mornas que molharam seu rosto e sua mão pálida estacou antes que ela pudesse estravazar todo o seu desejo destrutivo.

Seu toque tornou-se mais leve e ela abriu os dedos encarando as pétalas enegrecidas pelo tempo da pequena rosa em sua palma.

Por mais que Akito a olhasse, era incapaz de lembrar. Não se lembrava mais de quando aquelas pétalas eram vermelhas, de como ele sorria quando lhe entregara a flor, do toque macio de suas mãos, tão grandes se comparadas às dela ; da sensação de ter aquele olhar cinzento sobre si, sem qualquer traço de ironia ou desprezo.

Conseguia apenas lembrar-se dele na imagem que se repetia incessantemente em sua cabeça, em detalhes tão frescos que era quase como se revivesse aquela pavarosa cena cada vez que pensava nela.

O sorriso dele não se assemelhava em nada ao riso cálido que ela conhecera, ele não lhe estendia mais as mãos para lhe entregar uma flor ; seus dedos perdiam-se entre os cabelos negros muito muito longos da pessoa que ela mais odiava no mundo. Mas ele não olhava sequer de relance para a outra mulher, seus orbes cinzentos continuavam fixos nela, Akito, mas lhe davam uma sensação incomôda, completamente diferente ; que ela não entendia.

Aqueles olhos a penetravam, como se vissem através de sua alma. Como se exergassem sua confusão, como se soubessem que aquela cena ficaria gravada na cabeça dela, por muito mais tempo do que poderia suportar, e se deliciassem com esse fato.

Como se o Shigure que ela conhecera, o Shigure em cujos braços se aninhara quando criança tivesse sido um sonho. Uma versão imaginada dele que se desfizera no segundo em que ela se vira forçada a encarar a crueza do Shigure real envolvendo possessivamente Ren em seus braços.

xXxXx

'_Que flor linda !' ela disse, olhando a rosa que ele arrancara do jardim como se fosse uma preciosidade._

'_É sua.' _

_Akito não precisou ouvir mais que isso para que suas mãozinhas se fechassem com avidez sobre a parte sem espinhos do caule da rosa. Ela estudava minuciosamente com os dedos cada detalhe da planta. Algumas pétalas rubras caíram sobre a relva esmeralda._

_Suas mãos pararam no segundo em que ela percebeu a fragilidade do que tocava. Ela era muito pequena para saber o que era efemeridade, especialmente a da vida de uma flor. Só sabia que não queria que aquela rosa se desmanchasse nunca._

xXxXx

Ele jogou, sem qualquer cuidado, outra peça de roupa mal dobrada na mala cheia. Fechou-a com dificuldade, logo em seguida.

O vazio que ele sentia não era arrependimento. Sabia que fizera tudo certo. Não era sua culpa.

Ele tentara dar a ela calor. Tentara impedir que sua solidão naquela família a tornasse fria. Falhara.

Não era sua culpa.

Agora eram os dois iguais. Ela errara, ele dera o troco em igual moeda, sabendo como seria cada uma das consequências. Não importava mais. Ele pulara no mesmo lago de gelo em que Akito se afogava para salvá-la e tornara-se igualmente frívolo.

Ele ainda era capaz de sentir, mas desenvolvera igual capacidade de analisar o que tinha a ganhar ou perder com cada uma de suas ações. Sabia que se quisesse alcançá-la precisava fazer o que ela queria e partir.

Por mais que odiasse a idéia de deixá-la. Como se Akito fosse se afogar em definitivo se ele se afastasse um pouco que fosse.

xXxXx

A pequena rosa de pétalas achatadas jazia intacta e esquecida em meio às tiras rasgadas de papel. Akito não ousava voltar a olhá-la ou tocá-la.

O fogo ardia na lareira, mas ela ainda sentia frio. Encolhida a um canto da parede, abraçando o próprio corpo, ela ainda tremia.

Caminhou até a janela, como se tivesse a certeza que dali vinha a brisa gelada que a incomodava tanto. Seus olhos negros encontraram-se com o céu de mesma cor, salpicado de estrelas.

Quando criança, gostava de como era simples apenas observar aquele brilho tão bonito, como milhares de diamantes contra o veludo. Adorava aquele delicioso pensamento ilusório de que aquilo era eterno, que as estrelas duravam para sempre.

Só bem depois aprendeu que seus diamantes não passavam do mero reflexo de astros mortos há muito muito tempo em algum lugar distante demais.

'O céu está bonito hoje.' Comentou uma voz baixa em seu ouvido, sem qualquer entonação. Sem deixar transparecer a ironia da idéia que ocorrera a ambos naquele instante fugaz: aquela era provavelmente a última vez que olhariam estrelas juntos.

Ela virou-se, encarando-o.

Jamais saberia descrever a sensação que o olhar gris de Shigure lhe causara dessa vez. Assim como não sabia dizer se a expressão que ele ostentava era de amargura, crueldade ou satisfação. Talvez um pouco de cada.

Ela não conseguia entender e já não queria mais tentar. Mas ainda conseguia sentir.

A fúria queimava dentro dela. Não era a única emoção que a dominava, mas era a única com a qual ela sabia lidar.

'Por que veio até aqui ? Por que ainda não foi embora ?'

'Queria me despedir, talvez.' Ele disse com despreendimento, quase descaso. Como se não houvesse nada errado.

Aquela fúria quente que a fazia agir sem pensar a abandonava pouco a pouco, substituída por um ódio glacial ; um sentimento duradouro de aversão àqueles olhos indiferentes e àquela voz calma. Tinha chegado ao limite de tudo que podia aguentar.

'Como você pode vir aqui ? Como se estivesse tudo bem... Aquela mulher...' ela balbuciava palavras desconexas, que faziam todo sentido do mundo.

Ele sabia que não tinha mais volta.

'Eu cometi o mesmo erro que você. Um dia talvez você entenda.'

Shigure não compreendia que ela desistira de entender ? Que ela queria apenas que tudo desaparecesse ?

Precisava destruir, com suas próprias mãos... Para fazê-lo compreender.

Era como se lhe faltasse ar quando agarrou com suas mãos brancas a velha rosa junto com alguns pedaços de papel. Estava se afogando quando as pétalas escuras se crispavam e encolhiam em meio às chamas.

Restaram apenas cinzas.

'É o que você realmente quer ?' ele perguntou, pelo que Akito sabia ser a última vez.

Seu rosto congelara naquela expressão soberana e irredutível, mesmo que por dentro ela estivesse em pedaços.

E o barulho da porta fechando-se atrás de Shigure ecoou como uma explosão na noite gélida.

Não era culpa dele. Dela tampouco. O resultado continuava o mesmo.

xXxXx

'_Shigure ?' ela perguntou, pétalas escarlates dançando vívidas entre seus dedos. 'Promete que vai ficar comigo pra sempre ?'_

'_Para sempre... Akito.'_

xXxXx

N/A : fic feito meio no último segundo para o quarto desafio do MRS. Akigure de novo u.u mas era o único casal que eu conseguia enxergar sempre que lia a letra da música. Além do que toda ficwritter adota um casal que escreve sempre então eu adotei eles e pronto ! XD

Eu tentei fazer uma coisa meio simbólica com a efemeridade da rosa, as estrelas sendo astros mortos e as cinzas. Não sei quão bom ou ruim ficou, mas quem quiser me dizer numa review eu ia adorar :P

É isso.


End file.
